Neopolitan (RWBY Chibi)
This article is about the version of the character in the RWBY Chibi spinoff comedy series. For the main series counterpart, see Neopolitan. Neopolitan is a supporting antagonist from the American animated comedy webseries RWBY Chibi, the non-canon spinoff to RWBY. She is the loyal associate of Roman Torchwick. However, she is cynical and communicates through signs instead of speech, similarly to Wile E. Coyote. Story Season 1 In "Roman's Revenge", Neo appears helping Roman try to destroy Ruby with a death ray. However, both she and Roman are defeated by Zwei, leaving Ruby and her team oblivious to their existence. She also breaks the fourth wall; when Roman says that "This time, things are gonna be different!", she holds up a sign for the audience saying, "They won't". In "Cinder Who?", Neo is seen trying to hide evil plans from Neptune and Sun. Later, in a fantasy where world peace is achieved, she, along with the other villains, is extremely distraught. In "Slip Through Time and Space", Neo and Roman rob a dust store right under Sun and Neptune's noses. They later briefly appear in one of Nora's caffeine-induced hallucinations. In "The One with a Laugh Track", it is revealed that the whole RWBY Chibi series was "filmed before a live audience" and this time included a laugh track. During this episode, Roman and Neo advertise "Neo's Neo", a brand of Neapolitan ice cream. They state that it is not poisoned, but an offscreen announcer says that it has been deemed a hazard, is probably poisoned, and to eat at your own risk. Neo holds up a sign assuring that it is not poisoned, but proceeds to wink at the audience. Afterwards, Neo and the rest of the villains show up for the curtain call. Season 2 In "Geist Buster", Neo and Roman get a Geist Grimm to help them take down Team RWBY. It first possesses Roman's hat, but he shoos it out and commands it to attack RWBY. It possesses Blake Belladonna's book collection, terrifying Blake, Wiess Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long and eventually dropping a bunk bed on them, pinning them. Roman and Neo watch and cheer as the Geist moves on. Next, the Geist goes and possesses Lie Ren's pancakes, causing them to fly around and land on Ruby. Roman and Neo celebrate, but Nora Valkyrie appears suddenly and eats all of the pancakes (with the Geist still inside), saving the day. In "Magic Show", she teams up with Roman, Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, and a Beowolf to play Team RWBY, Zwei, and Jaune Arc in a game of soccer. However, Mercury's boots prove to be too powerful and deflates the ball after the first kick, leaving both the heroes and villains mad at him and disappointed the game is over. In "Girls Rock!", she teams up with Roman, Emerald, and Mercury to attack Velvet Scarlatina, but is chased off by Jaune and Zwei dressed as superheroes. In "Must Be Nice", Neo and the other villains attend an Evil Class taught by Cinder, where she demonstrates putting dynamite in a cake. However, Neo and the others question this method of disposing of heroes, causing Cinder to angrily light the fuse and make the cake explode in her face. In "Coming Home to Roost", Neo is gathered with a bunch of protesters, and pulls out a megaphone. She opens her mouth, looking like she is about to speak into it, but stops and holds up a sign, trolling the audience by telling them that signs are the only way she'll communicate. In "Movie Night", Neo models Weiss, Ruby, and Roman's costumes, making Torchwick admit that his outfit does look better on her than him. In "Evil Genius", Roman and Neo try to kill Ruby with various weapons and gadgets, only for them all to fail. However, when the two go get some frozen yogurt to cheer up, Ruby slips on a spill and admits defeat, unbeknownst to them. In "Cannonball", Neo is seen at a gathering of villains led by Cinder. In "Steals and Wheels", Roman and Neo air commercials for several dangerous and evil products, including a disgusting energy drink called "Torch-Quick", broken motorcycles at "Crazy Roman's Steals and Wheels", and lawyers as "Torchwick & Neopolitan: Attorneys at Law", where their angry customers find them and attack. In "Monsters of Rock", Neo is part of a rock band called Trouble Clef with the other villains so they can win Battle of the Bands with their music and pyrotechnics, much to Cinder's dismay. In "Battle of the Bands", Neo and Trouble Clef enter the contest and begin to perform, but are interrupted when they find out that it is a literal battle between bands. The villains scatter, and Neo is seen fighting with Yang before the episode ends. In "Nondescript Holiday Spectacular", Neo and Roman parody The Grinch by wanting to steal the holiday for everyone. However, as they already know that the heroes will not care if they steal the material side, Roman instead invents a machine that steals their holiday spirit entirely. Together, they steal it from everyone and try to cart it away in a massive bag, but the heroes offer them help. Confused, Roman asks how they could still be so nice, and they explain that even without holiday spirit, they still strive to be nice year-round, which Neo seems to strangely appreciate. Roman angrily tries to get rid of the bag, but it tears and Roman gets hit with some holiday spirit. His heart grows three sizes, and he feels remorse and a desire to celebrate the holiday. However, he suddenly suffers a heart attack due to his heart literally growing three sizes. Neo rushes to his aid, and he is rushed away in an ambulance. Season 3 In "Evil Interview", Neo is seen attending a meeting held by Cinder. In "Girls' Night Out", Neo overhears Mercury talking to a sockpuppet version of Cinder and confessing that he does not like Neo or any of the other villains much, but actually has a crush on Cinder. Cinder overhears him and burns the puppet, and Neo slaps Mercury in the face with one of her signs before storming away. In "Teenage Faunus Ninja Catgirl", Roman is approached by Cardin Winchester about learning from him how to become a better bully and villain, to which Neo disapproves and thinks they should ditch him. Roman then robs a store and instructs Cardin to stand outside holding a bag of money while he and Neo escape, leading Cardin to get attacked by the angry store owner. Roman and Neo watch and laugh as Cardin takes the fall. In "Mysterious Red Button", the villains finds a button that has a different reality-warping outcome depending on who presses it. After watching Cinder press the button and be crushed by a series of objects, Roman decides to steal the button while ignoring Nepolitan's warnings. Roman ends up dropping the button and creating a hole that he falls into. Neo tells the audience that "He's a dum-dum, but he's my dum-dum" before jumping in the hole after him. In "In the Clutches of Evil", Roman and Neo capture Jaune Arc/The Huntsman and put him in their Trap-O-Matic, which Neo shows off. Jaune acknowledges how hard Roman must have worked, making Roman feel happy and appreciated. However, when Pyrrha Nikos/The Red Huntress and Zwei/Wonder Zwei come to save him, Jaune refuses help because he wants to see what the trap does and wants to extend some professional courtesy to his supervillains. Pyrrha and Zwei save him anyway, with Pyrrha beating up Roman and Zwei chasing away Neo. In "Nefarious Dreams", each of the villains are shown asleep and dreaming. Roman dreams that he is a rich and powerful criminal, owing a solid gold hat and cane and having Neo pull a wagon of money. He is bored of money (which now literally grows on trees), and dreams that Cinder looks up to his villainy and desires to pull his money wagon, though he only allows her to polish his solid gold hat. ''RWBY: Crystal Match'' Chibi Neo appears as an antagonist and possible player character in the 2019 jeweled puzzle mobile game RWBY: Crystal Match. Appearance Neo's appearance is a cuter, more simplified ("Chibi") version of her canon appearance. She has long hair that is half pink, half brown. Her eyes are also individually pink and brown. She has pale skin and wears a white jacket with pink interior and a dark grey corset below it. She also wears long black pants and a pair of white boots wit black toes. She also wears a multitude of black necklaces. Personality Although she never speaks, Neo comes off as loyal and respectful for Roman that she displays openly. However, she is shown to have a more cynical and egocentric side, as she sometimes doubts and even teases her boss behind his back. Like Roman, she has an extremely destructive and homicidal nature, and seeks to help Roman in his revenge. While her plans usually fail like the other villains', it is shown that Neo is perhaps the least dimwitted antagonist of the show. Quotes Gallery Images NeoTransition.gif Chibi_20_00016.png|Neo plotting with Roman Torchwick. Chibi_20_00018.png|Neo and Roman with the Death Ray. Chibi_20_00021.png|Roman and Neo thwarted by Zwei. Chibi_20_00024.png|One of Neo and Roman's many defeats. Chibi_21_00031.png|Neo during the villains' defeats in the "Cinder Who?" segment. Chibi_21_00026.png|Neo and the other villains desperately trying to hide their evil schemes and items. Chibi_23_00004.png|Roman and Neo robbing a Dust store as Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias are distracted. Chibi_24_00015.png|Roman and Neo advertise "Neo's Neo". Chibi_24_00016.png Chibi_24_00017.png|Neo's cheeky grin. Neo03.png|Neo Politan as she appears in the original show. Videos RWBY Chibi, Episode 20 - Roman's Revenge RWBY Chibi, Episode 22 - Security Woes RWBY Chibi, Episode 24 - The One with a Laugh Track RWBY Crystal Quest Trailer New chibi Outfits|''RWBY: Crystal Match'' trailer. Navigation Category:Female Category:RWBY Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Teenagers Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Mute Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Homicidal Category:Enigmatic Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Psychopath Category:Sophisticated Category:Incompetent Category:Self-Aware Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Parody/Homage Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Mascots Category:Cheater Category:Revived Category:Neutral Evil Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:On & Off Category:Envious Category:Kidnapper Category:Mischievous